


Don't Think That Again

by BlackFalteringMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Free for anyone, I might most likely won't continue, JUST TELL ME AND PUT ME IN CREDITS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackFalteringMoon
Summary: ...yeah, another story I'm not finishing. Haahhahahahaha-thank you for reading. Real summary in note.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Au: Green can read minds, Red's a selected mute. Quite the pair. (Also Green just moved into the town as his Grandfather just got the job as Proffessor)

Red stared outisde his window as he stared at the car pulling up in the house next door.  
'Looks like I have new neighbors. Maybe we can be friends...'  
Red's gaze mingled at the car door as it opened and met eyes with the kid that came out.  
The gaze was calm as he stared into the sherwood forest gaze that reminded him of the tall grass over near the lake.  
'Cute.'  
The boy blushed as he took out a paper and while pouting.  
'What's he-'  
The thought got interupted as a paper hit his face.  
Red looked back down at the car and chuckled.

"GREEN! Those are our neighbors! Be more respectful and stop looking so smug!"

Green averted his gaze torward Red as he smirked a bit as Daisy continued to yell.  
Red sweat dropped as he continued to hear her yell. He winced a bit as he heard another high note come from below him.  
'Must be hard.'  
Red ended his thought as he looked at the paper and unfolded it.

Paper:  
The name's Green. And I'm not cute.

Red slightly smiled and looked back below.

 

 

 

And cut. Hahahhahahaha. You all can continue this if you peeps want. Now just ask and the following will come true:

1\. (Want it for yourself?)  
I'll let you copy and paste

2.(Want to just have it but keep it under me?)  
I'll put you in he Co author thing

3.(Want to just continue it in your own thing?)  
Text me and give me the link. I'll put the link in the storie or put your it yourself in the comments.

4\. There is no 4. I'm bored. So ahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahaahhshashhshahahahahahahahahahahah.... I'm gonna stop playing with the keyboard.


End file.
